


Suddenly Parents

by LeapingWithFaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blaise gets emotional, Cause Blaise gets two kids suddenly, Fleur and Bill are good friends, M/M, but he wakes up, but it is Blaise's memory, harry is in a coma, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapingWithFaith/pseuds/LeapingWithFaith
Summary: Blaise suddenly finds himself taking care of twins that Harry had given birth to. Turns out that their hook-up had left Harry pregnant and the wizarding world’s savior hadn’t told Blaise. Well they may have been a surprise but Blaise still loves them with all his heart.





	Suddenly Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/gifts).



Blaise woke up in a very similar manner to how he had every hour over the past week, to the sound of two screaming infants. The half-italian half french wizard dragged himself towards the two bassinets and picked up the little boy inside.

Throughout the week, Blaise had managed to learn to distinguish their cries to tell who had woken up needing something and who had woken up because their sibling was crying. After quickly changing the boy’s nappy and giving him a bottle, Blaise set the infant down and moved smoothly over to the next bassinet. 

The tiny girl inside had already stopped crying, having only started because her brother had woken her and when Blaise peeked inside she was fast asleep once more. With the two taken care of the wizard moved back to his bed and tried to get some more sleep.

He knew that it was likely that they would be screaming again soon. At the rate things were going he was going to need someone to help watch them because he wasn’t getting nearly enough sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Blaise had gotten up rather late in the day. He wasn’t quite rested but the babies hadn’t screamed in a few hours so he suddenly panicked and went in to check on them. After seeing that they were fine he started his day by making breakfast. 

After he finished making himself a light breakfast a knock sounded at his door. The knock of course wasn’t loud but still managed to startle the sleeping children, whose bassinets had been moved to the sitting room. With a sigh Blaise snapped his fingers summoning a green-eyed house elf.

“What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry’s Blazie?” The little creature spoke in its usual excited voice.

The teal eyed boy rolled his eyes. “I need you to go answer the door while I check on the babies.”

The house-elf saluted and disappeared with a pop. With the door being taken care of Blaise moved to the sitting room and fed and changed both infants. As he was finishing none other than Hermione Granger walked into the room.

“I thought I would come check on you three.” She said as Blaise turned to face her. The woman was obviously heavily pregnant herself and yet still came to check up on Harry’s kids. 

Blaise motioned towards the two bassinets and the children that were within. “We are all doing fine. They are about to fall back asleep. I thought the point of you leaving them here was so that you could actually be getting the rest you need.”

It was common knowledge after all that Hermione’s pregnancy had been far from smooth. No doubt her coming here to check on Blaise and the two children had been hard on her. “You are welcome to stay for a bit if you need to.”

Hermione smiled a little but at the same time had picked up on the hidden disdain in Blaise’s voice. “How are you doing with everything?”

Blaise didn’t answer though. He wasn’t sure how. It had only been a week since he had learned he was a father, only been a week since he learned that Harry had walked away from their encounter pregnant and had decided not to tell him, and only been a week since Harry had given birth and nearly died. The wizarding world savior was now in a magical coma at the hospital and a heavily pregnant Hermione had left Blaise’s kids with him as Harry had wanted if complications had arisen. 

It didn’t take too long for Hermione to leave and Blaise sighed. He wondered if it was just the news of Hermione’s pregnancy that had distracted people from realizing that Harry was pregnant as well. After all the girl had been part of the golden trio. Yet at the same time Blaise found it hard to believe.

The news on Harry had been sparse for several months and it couldn’t have just been about Hermione. Shaking those thoughts from his mind Blaise went back to taking care of his children. Everything else could wait for the time being.

The wizard’s next visitor would be Draco Malfoy, who had been a right prat since he learned about Blaise and Harry. Turns out that Malfoy, felt betrayed the Blaise slept with Potter. Something about not being loyal to his friends, but it all boiled down to Malfoy not being able to let go of his schoolyard rivalry with Potter.

The platinum blond haired wizard did seem apologetic for their last encounter but left quickly when the twins started crying. After Draco’s brief visit Blaise went another week without seeing anyone as he stayed home to take care of his children.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that week though he was visited by two people he wasn’t expecting to see. After laying the babies down he heard a knock and headed to the door in person to answer it. He was surprised to see William and Fleur Weasley at his door, but he shouldn’t have been.

In fact, it was at that moment Blaise realized how Harry had managed to stay out of the papers so long. He must have been in france with Bill and Fleur. Blaise’s mind connected the dots as he realized that Harry hadn’t named their daughter Lilly Fleur Potter because Blaise was half-french but rather because the veela in front of him likely helped Harry through his pregnancy.

Suddenly, Blaise was feeling protective. He didn’t expect his children to come into his life like they had but he would be damned if he was going to let anyone take them from him and if that was what the couple in front of him was here to do he would make sure that they failed in their task.

“May we come in?” Fleur asked as she smiled at him.

Blaise nodded slowly and allowed them to enter his home. As he didn’t for sure know what they were here for though, he didn’t take them to see the babies. “Is there anything I can help you with Lord and Lady Weasley?”

Fleur nodded and was obviously content to talk for the both of them. Something Bill did not mind. “We ‘ave come to visit and if you will allow us, to see how you and ‘arry’s children are doing. Zey say that twins can be stressful so we ‘oped to come ‘elp.”

Blaise nodded slowly as the veela seemed sincere. Still he was feeling defensive so he said. “I don’t really need too much help.”

Fleur’s smiled practically screamed that she knew he was lying. “Well ‘ow are Lilly and Nico. ‘arry was so excited to see zem even on ze days the pregnancy ‘ad him stuck in bed ‘e was all smiles as ‘e talked about zem.”

Blaise filled the two in on how the twins were doing but as they talked the babies started crying. Fleur volunteered to help him take care of whatever they needed and Blaise couldn’t find a reason to argue. 

After the babies had been fed and were put back to sleep, Blaise looked over at Fleur and saw her smiling down at Nico. “You do not like that Lilly’s middle name is Fleur.”

It wasn’t a question and Blaise didn’t try to hide the fact that she was right. “Harry named her after you right? That is why his name hasn’t been in the paper the past few months. He was in France with you.”

Fleur nodded her head. “Zat is true. ‘E did not want to deal with ze press hounding him for information about his pregnancy. I can guess zat you don’t like Lilly ‘aving her middle name being named after me?”

Again Blaise nodded his head and let her know she was right. “I was surprised when ‘arry told me ze names of ‘is children. ‘E explained to me zat ‘e was grateful for everything Bill and I did to ‘elp ‘im through ‘is pregnancy. At the same time he wanted one of zem to ‘ave a french name and one to ‘ave an italian name because of you.”

Fleur continued on before Blaise could respond. “‘E is quite fond of you.” That managed to keep Blaise form interrupting. “I often asked ‘im why ‘e did not inform you that ‘e was pregnant. ‘Is responses were quite vague. My guess was zat he was worried you would reject ‘im and ze stress would be too much and ‘e would lose ze babies.”

That made Blaise freeze. What if she was right, what if that was why Harry hadn’t told him he was pregnant. Suddenly Blaise needed to see him. “Could you come with me to the hospital. I need to go see him and I think the twins would like to as well.”

Fleur nodded her head and gave him a happy smile. Suddenly, Blaise wasn’t sure why he was worried about her. As the two got the twins ready to go they informed Bill of where they were going.

(Break)

So here Blaise stood, outside the hospital room where Harry slept in a magical coma. Bill and Fleur had decided to stay in the lobby as Harry wasn’t supposed to have any visitors right now. Taking a deep breath the man walked inside, a baby in each arm. He could sense that Nico had been dying to get back to his bearer. The boy seemed a lot more clingy than his sister.

Even with Harry asleep, his magical signature instantly calmed the two fussy babies. ‘ _ Well, maybe Nico wasn’t the only one feeling the need to see you Harry. _ ’ The italian thought to himself as he sat down.

“Then again I have been wanting to see you as well.” He said out loud, the tiniest trace of bitterness seeping into his tone. “I have since the last time we had run into each other.”

( **flashback** )

_ Blaise smirked when he finally managed to meet Potter’s eyes across the bar. He was unsure exactly why the smaller male was here, after all most of the wizarding world would throw a fit that the leader of the light was in a bar that the neutrals of the last war had claimed as their own. _

_ The thought almost made Blaise laugh. Even with the war over nothing really changed. The dark hated the light, the light hated the dark, and the neutrals were sneered at by both sides. At least balance was kept, no side ever got too powerful. _

_ Shaking those thoughts from his head Blaise approached Harry, or was it Harrison now. “Well what brings the man who conquered to a neutral bar?” He asked in a teasing way. Truth be told he didn’t care why Harry was there, he was just happy the savior of the wizarding world was. _

_ Harry let a smile across his face, however, Blaise noticed it wasn’t a smile borne of mirth or happiness. No that impish smile clearly shouted out that Harry had something he was hiding that made Blaise’s statement funny. _

_ After a second though Harry responded. “I assume the thing reason you are here Blaise. The good drinks and the pleasant enough atmosphere. In the bars controlled by the light side I can’t even get a moment of peace and I think everyone knows that I could never show my face in a dark bar… So here I am.” _

_ Blaise shrugged his shoulders at the response before noticing Harry’s drink was nearing empty. “Let me get you a refill Potter, and then if you want, we can catch up.” A bright smile lit the last Potter’s eyes up and Blaise made good on his promise. _

_ Sometime later, although looking back, neither Blaise nor Harry would be able to recall exactly how long had passed, the two boys found themselves in the foyer of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. _

_ The both of them were on the ground in a tangled mess of limbs, having flooed into the building while intoxicated. The situation they were in led to laughter at first and then a kiss. _

_ The kiss was sudden but as Harry laid on top of Blaise laughing, the half-italian half-french couldn’t help but to lean up and kiss the emerald eyed man. _

_ Harry’s laughter immediately died down as the two’s lips pressed together before Blaise retreat. The ocean eyed man cleared his throat. “I apologize, I-” However Harry didn’t let him continue and cut him off with another kiss. _

_ XXXXxxxxThis is the Rated MA part peoplexxxxXXXX _

_ As their lips pressed together once more Blaise opened his mouth to nip at Harry’s bottom lip, drawing a gasp from the smaller male as the taller of the two flipped them over. Blaise pulled back after that. “Harry, we are both drunk, if you are going to regret or aren’t thinking straight enough to be able to tell if you will or not, this tell me now. I mean what about Ginny, aren’t you two a thing?” _

_ Harry shook his head though. “I won’t regret this Blaise. I want this more than anything right now. I know why I was so into Ginny my sixth year but before that and after that year I haven’t ever felt anything for her. I’ve always known I was gay.” _

_ Blaise could have asked then why Harry had been interested in the girl, but he could also think of many different things he could use his mouth for so he silenced the inquisitive part of his mind that wanted answers. _

_ After kissing on the floor for a minute longer Blaise stood and lifted Harry into his arms. He saw a couch in the room and his aching length that was demanding to be let out of his jeans determined that was as far as the two were going to make it. _

_ Tossing Harry onto the couch was easy, the other male was incredibly light, which even with his smaller frame was surprising. The moment his hands were free though Blaise was stipping off his shirt and unbuckling his pants. _

_ He could see Harry’s look of pure lust as his muscles were revealed. Most wizards didn’t work out or keep up with any form of physical condition, but Blaise’s job demanded he be ready for anything. The results were a chiseled six pack and well defined pecs and arms which clearly had Harry almost drooling. _

_ Blaise let the other male’s reaction inflate his ego slightly as his pants hit the floor and then weren’t followed by anything as the olive-skinned wizard had been going commando. Harry’s eyes instantly snapped downward before going wide as a blush stained the ivory cheeks of the wizarding world’s hero. _

_ Another stroke to his ego even if Blaise already knew he was bigger than the average wizard. Stroking his cock Blaise smirked. “Like what you see Potter?” _

_ The other male nodded a little nervously and Blaise leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Good, because I do as well.” _

_ Blaise was about to slip his hand underneath Harry’s shirt when the little minx slipped off the couch and onto his knees. Blaise’s eyes went wide as he gripped the back of the couch. He hadn’t expected Harry to be the clothes on type, but the boy seemed to be pulling his shirt down at the same time as he got ready to take Blaise into his mouth. _

_ Harry for his part was a little nervous. Blaise was bigger than Harry had expected and the emerald eyed male wasn’t exactly experienced. He did know a few things that might help though and he had always learned best by doing. _

_ With that in mind Harry allowed the tip of Blaise dick into his mouth. The taste of the precum on the tip was salty, but actually quite good in the smaller framed wizard’s opinion.  Blaise let out a pleased growl as he looked down at Harry. Then with a burst of magic, the two of them had spun around. Now Blaise was on the couch and Harry was in between his legs. _

_ The italian was confused on how it had happened, but figured it could wait until later. For now all he could focus on was the feeling of Potter’s throat closing around his cock as the savior took every inch in his first go. Blaise could feel the magic in the man’s throat, obviously some type of wordless spell to make the insertion easier. _

_ Still, he didn’t think too long on that and focused more on the pleasure he was receiving. He focused on watching Harry as the smaller wizard’s lips moved across his shaft. After several moments Blaise pulled out though, he didn’t want the first round to end too soon, he also didn’t plan on letting Harry go after just one round either. _

_ Pulling the smaller wizard up Blaise managed to plant a kiss on Harry’s neck before he found himself being pushed down backwards onto the couch. _

_ A moment later the savior of the wizarding world was naked from the waist down and straddling Blaise. The taller wizard hadn’t expected his lover to be so take charge but he found himself oddly aroused at the thought of Harry riding him. _

_ This time when the magic around Harry kicked up, Blaise heard a whispered spell and was unsure of what it was for. His confusion lasted only seconds though as his cock was suddenly sheathed in a tight, wet hole. The spell had obviously been to loosen and lube Harry’s hole, but that thought was only in Blaise’s mind for a moment. _

_ Soon enough the emerald eyed male was riding his teal eyed lover and Blaise found himself moaning in appreciation. He could feel that he wouldn’t last long so he shifted in his seat so that his cock hit Harry’s prostate as the smaller wizard rode him. _

_ It took a moment for them to find the right rhythm and as they did Blaise couldn’t help but to speak up. “You look so lovely like this Potter. Riding me like you are… Keep going, i’m getting close.” Blaise said in a lust-filled voice. _

_ Harry moaned and did what he was told, riding Blaise a little faster. “I am close too Blaise.” Harry said as he started panting. He couldn’t believe how good this felt and he knew that he would last very much longer. _

_ When Blaise reach between them to start stroking his cock though, Harry came undone. As he came his walls clenched and he slammed down on Blaise’s cock. The clenching walls around him had Blaise coming undone as well and they both stayed there for a few moments panting and enjoying the afterglow. _

_ XXXXxxxxRated MA part overxxxxXXXX _

_ It didn’t take long for the couch to start becoming a bother and Blaise carried Harry to a bedroom. They continued their activities there, in the shower, and even on the stairs once.  _

_ In fact neither of them left that house for three days. During this time they also talked. Harry had admitted to not liking how scrawny he was which was why during their first round he had wanted his shirt on, and Blaise talked about how he had always admired Harry and that he even tried to get his family to help in the war. _

_ All too quickly though they parted ways and went back to their regular lives. _

( **flashback end** )

Blaise was looking at the ground at this point. “I have thought about you every day since we parted Harry. I wanted to see you again but you basically retreated from everyone besides those Weasleys and their spouses. Now that I know why though, the only thing I want to know is why you didn’t tell me. I could have been here to help you… I deserved to know about this and not just have our two kids suddenly _ dropped on my plate while you are laid up in this hospital bed. _ ”

Having ground out the last part and noticing how the tone had started upsetting the kids, Blaise took a calming breath. “Did that smarty pants which Granger not tell you how dangerous a magical male pregnancy could be? How even having a single child would kill the bearer if the other parent isn’t there to use his magic to help stabilize the pregnancy. That veela, Fleur, seems to think that you didn’t want to risk the pregnancy but the fact is that… That I already had wanted to be with you. Now when you wake up though, I don’t know if I can be. You kept this from me and I don’t think I will ever be able to trust you again.”

Blaise realized he had started to pace as he spoke. “I really cared about you and I would have been happy to learn that you were pregnant. I would have been happy if you wanted to be with me. It isn’t fair that you kept it all from me. I should have got to be there. I should have got to feel the twins kick while they were in the womb, I should have got to panic when I learned it was twins in the first place.”

Blaise sat down next to Harry and placed his hands in his head. He wasn’t sure what else he should say at this point and he hadn’t come here to talk about this in the first place. Leaning in Blaise couldn’t resist the urge to place a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “Wake up soon so we can talk about this okay.”

(break)

Several days later Blaise received a new visitor at his home and honestly this was probably the person he wanted to have come see his children most. As he opened the door Blaise was smiling. “Hello mother.”

The beautiful woman that stepped inside would have had most men’s jaws on the ground. “Espèce de petit saligaud(1), you have some explaining to do.”

Blaise nodded his head. As he swallowed around a lump in his throat. “I will explain everything mother but would you like to meet your grandchildren first.”

After introducing the twins to his mother, Blaise sat down to tell her the truth and seeing all the anger just melt from his mother’s features he knew he wouldn’t be in too much trouble. “Okay so to start with if I had known about them I would have told you sooner.”

Blaise saw his mother nod and continued, grateful that his mother would let him explain everything before giving him the earful that he was sure was coming. “I knocked up a wizard, and you know how rare that is. We had a one time thing, although I wanted more. I never got to tell him and he disappeared to France to hide the fact that he was pregnant.”

Blaise’s mother held her hand up to stop him there. “So the reason I have grandchildren out of wedlock is because your bearer ran off?” Blaise nodded and his mother nodded. “Alright, well then when are you two getting married to rectify this problem?”

Blaise found himself startled by the question and remembered his feelings in the hospital. “I don’t think we will be getting married maman.”

His mother’s sharp teal eyes met Blaise’s own. “Why not?”

After explaining how he felt about what he had learned and the things he had been told the half-italian wizard felt a palm connect with the back of his head. “Blaise Zabini you are an idiot if you honestly believe that you don’t want to be with him.”

“Besides you know how risky male pregnancy is. If you had been told and rejected him then it serious could have caused him to lose the babies. Now you are going to man up and realize that him keeping this from you wasn’t the end of the world. This young man obviously cared about you enough to think about you while naming the babies. He even practically named his son the heir to the Zabini name as is custom.”

It was at this moment that Dobby the house-elf popped into the room. “Master Harry’s Blazey, Master Harry’s Hermy is here and she says that Master Harry is awake and asking for you!” The elf said while bouncing up and down. The creature was obviously excited by the prospect and Blaise was off like a rocket into his room.

In record time the wizard was dressed and when he got back to the sitting room he realized that Hermione and his mother had gotten the twins ready. “As I said, an idiot.” the older of the two women said as Blaise looked down and realized he had put on his best set of dress robes… To go to a hospital.

It didn’t take long for the group to get to the hospital. When they got there the two women were asked to wait outside for a bit and Blaise took the twins in to see Harry alone once more. When Blaise walked into the room he met Harry’s eyes and his breath caught in his throat. 

Even in a hospital gown the other wizard was stunning and those emerald eyes always drew Blaise in. After several seconds of silence Harry spoke up. “Did you know that people in magical comas can hear what is going on around them?”

Blaise shook his head as he moved to sit by Harry. “No... I didn’t know that.”

Harry took Nico from Blaise’s arms and smiled at the half-italian little sadly. “I am sorry I didn’t tell you about them sooner.”

Blaise shook his head. “No I get it. You didn’t want to risk the pregnancy. Besides what is life without a few surprises. I can honestly say that these two have been the best surprises I have ever gotten.”

Harry found himself smiling at that. “I really did want to tell you Blaise.” He said before their eyes met and they found themselves moving closer together. “I also wanted more time together after our weekend.”

Blaise let himself stop, his lips inches from Harry’s own. He could feel Harry’s breath ghosting across his skin. ‘ _ Marry me. _ ’ He thought but he knew that it was too soon for that. He didn’t want to go to fast with Harry, even if they had kids. He wanted to smaller wizard to set the pace in their relationship so that he was comfortable in it. “Come to dinner with me.”

When Harry nodded his head, Blaise closed the gap between their lips and kissed Harry. The kiss was chaste but it was only the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( **Eleven years later** )

Harry smiled as he looked at his two children ready to get on the train for their first year at Hogwarts. Both of the children shared his husband’s olive skin-tone as well as Harry’s green eyes. First there was Lilly Fleur Potter. She would carry on the Potter line and Harry had already gifted her his invisibility cloak.

Her eyes were more almond shaped, like Harry’s mother’s had been and her black hair was naturally straight. Her hair fell just past her shoulders and she had one section of it braided which fell over her left shoulder. Having that one section braided was odd to Harry, and he blamed Luna’s influence. Still he had to admit that his daughter was beautiful. She was currently in a dark blue dress with bronze accents, the girl wanted to be a raven that was for certain.

Next to Harry, Blaise was smoothing a few wrinkles on their son’s shirt. Nico Sirius Zabini was currently dressed in a dark red shirt with a silver vest over it and blue jeans. The outfit spoke of his intentions to go into one of the houses that his parents were in. His black hair was spiky and swept more to the right side of his head. The boy’s eyes were also a little more rounded like Blaise’s own.

Over all as the two parents stood there Blaise couldn’t help but think that these two children, however surprised he was to learn of their existence originally, were two of the three greatest loves of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: From what i have been told espece de petit saligaud basically is something a french parent says before they start yelling that roughly translates to - sort of little bastard.


End file.
